New Whirlpool Vol2
by Arsao Tome
Summary: Second Volume of New Whirlpool.
1. Chapter One

Note: Okay, here we go. The first chapter of the second volume of 'New Whirlpool', I hope you enjoy it. Also, I don't know that much about Japanese weddings so I'm going to go with what I know with American weddings.

New WhirlpoolVolume 2

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful, it was if Kami himself want this to happen, in a huge park a wedding was going on. Everyone was dressed nicely and there were some very powerful people there. All of New Whirlpool's allies and some of their clients were there to see two of the most powerful clans join in holy matrimony. Arashi Namikaze was marrying Taicho Takeuchi. It was at the end of the wedding, "you may kiss your bride." Said the priest and Arashi kissed Taicho then they hugged. Everyone cheered in joy and they went off on their honeymoon.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Later Kushina had called in Team New Whirlpool into her office. They walked in and saw three new people. Two males and a female, one man was short and looked like he was quick on his feet. He was dressed in a black T-shirt, shorts, gloves, and boots and had his head band on his arm. He had black hair in a crew-cut and a light goatee. The other man was twice the size of the first one, well muscled, bald, had a goatee, and was dressed in a wife-beater, jean shorts and boots. The woman was dressed in a black T-shirt, hot pants, very beautiful; brown eyed and had long black hair.

Naruto held his hand out to shake the visitors' hands, "hi Naruto Namikaze. I guess you can call me the leader of Team New Whirlpool." Said Naruto, he was dressed in his chunnin's vest, under armor muscle shirt, cargo pants and boots. He was carrying some requests for the Uzukage; he placed them on her desk. They shook his hand and Kushina introduced them to the team.

"These are Herandez triplets, Eddie, Jessie and Selina." Said Kushina, "this my elite team my children Naruto, Hinaru and Naruko, Hinata Hyugga and Hagane Uzumaki, Hagane's brother Rimaru and his sister Raiko; Tora their cousin, Musaka Takeuchi, Ino Yamanaka, Rin Inuzuka, Anko Mitarashi, Rimaru's girlfriend Kara Starr, Temari of the sand and Cassandra."

"Nice to meet you," the Herandez's said. That was when Minato came in.

"Oh and this is my husband, Minato."

"Hey guys." He said, and then Blaze came in as well.

"This is Team Whirlpool's temp sensei, Blake Strafes."

"Call me Blaze," he said.

"Now that we all are here, I have a mission for all of you."

Naruto turned to her, "we are at you're service Uzukage-kaa-sama." Said Naruto.

"Okay, a group of people from Snow country need your help to protect their princess."

"What's going on Uzukage-sama?" Said Hinata.

"She is marked for death you must protect her."

"Is she here?" Said Ino.

"Yes she is," she called an ANBU in. "Bring her in." Just then a very beautiful young woman came in; she had long black hair, brown eyes and was dressed in a blouse, skirt, boots and a jacket.

Naruto looked at her, "I know her." He said, she looked at him and smiled as she sheded tears.

"NARUTO!" She leapt at him to hug him and they kissed passionately. His fiancées were in shock.

"Uh is she?" Said Ino, he pulled off of her.

"Koyuki Kazahana, we met on a movie set."

"Naruto was doing stunt work for one of my movies." She said, "We just hit it off."

"That's beside the point," he said. "Who's trying to kill you?"

"We don't know, but I have an idea." She said, "My uncle."

"What? But, why the power. I thought that was a myth."

"Alright," Ino said. She was getting tired of being out of the loop and this bitch was making moves on her babies' daddy. "WHAT'S GOING ON?" So everything was explained to her that Naruto was in a blockbuster movie with Koyuki as a stunt and she fell for him instantly. Ino pouted, "Maybe Naru-kun's a bit too sexy." They laughed, so Kushina had told them that they were to escort her back to Snow country and that they would be paid twice for the job.

They agreed to the job and Naruto told everyone to get ready to go. So they did and met at the Namikaze manor.

TBC

Note: Finally, the first chapter of the second vol is done.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

Naruto and his team were resting for tomorrow's trip to Snow country. Naruto decided to cook dinner for them. With help from Hinata and Ino, Hagane was mixing up some drinks for the jounins and Yukie. Blaze went over to him and Hagane handed him an opened bottle of beer. Naruto was behind the grill cooking up steaks and whatever the others felt like. Hinata was making a salad and Ino was making sides like fries and rings.

Temari was making non-alcoholic drinks for the chunnins and gennins. Naruto came in with some plates with food on them; he walked out and set them on the table. "One dead cow, still bleeding." He said as he placed it in front of Blaze.

"Thanks Naruto," he said.

"You're welcome, the others are coming." Naruto said.

"Hey Naru-kun where's mine?" Said Anko, he placed it in front of her. "Thanks sweetie." He nodded and walked back in to the kitchen.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kurenai was at the door and Hinata went to let her in, they walked to the table and she sat next to Blaze. Her hair was still white and she was dressed in a New Whirlpool Police Department T-shirt, jeans and sandals. She reached over and passionately kissed Blaze and slid on to his lap. Anko just chuckled and Hinata lightly blushed, his hands ran up and down her back.

Naruto, Ino and Hagane walked in from the kitchen, "COME AND GET IT!" He yelled Raiko, Rimaru, Kara and Tora came from the living room. The others followed them in and sat down to eat. As they were eating, they planned their mission and how they were going to protect Yukie.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next morning everyone was ready for their mission to Snow. As they were on their way Kurenai and Blaze were talking. "So how you doin'?" He said.

Kurenai was walking gingerly, "I'm still in a little pain." She said, "But it's a good pain."

"I didn't know you were a virgin," he said. "Maybe I should take you back to New Whirlpool?"

She stopped him, "no I'm fine. I owe Naruto for not being there for him."

"I'm sure he forgives you," he said. "But," she cut him off.

"I want to go." There was no arguing with her so he sighed and nodded.

"Alright, but let me know if you need help alright?" She nodded and kissed him.

"Of course baby." She said so they continued on their way. Meanwhile Naruto and Hinata were talking about Yukie.

"So you two did a movie together?" She asked.

"Yeah," he said. "Like I told the others, I was a stunt man and we just hit it off real well." Then Yukie came over to him.

"Why don't you tell the rest of that story Naru-kun?" She said Hinata looked at him.

"Because, there is nothing to tell, Yukie-chan."

"You mean, you don't want to tell them about you taking over for the lead actor and be the hero?" Hinata was in shock, her fiancé was an actor? "They had to redo the entire movie because he was so much better than the original actor." They looked at him and Naruto's face had come up with a new color for red. "It gets even better," she pulled out a scroll and pulled out a movie poster of them two together and Naruto panicked.

"NO, DON'T!" But it was too late; Ino, Rin, Temari and Hinata saw it. Naruto was in all black spandex carrying Yukie, who was in a white blouse, skirt and flats, as if he was some kind of hero. Her arms were around his neck as he walked out of a burning building. They saw the title of the movie and the tag line, Ino, Rin and Temari squealed. Naruto just sighed, "why me?"

"That's not all; they want us to do more movies, Naru-kun. That was one of the reasons why I wanted to see you." She said he looked at her. "They want you for 10 movies, isn't that great?" Naruto just fell back like a tombstone, "NARUTO!" Blaze caught him and eased him down.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Once they got to the capital of Snow Country, they were attacked. "What the?" Said Naruto, then he saw the marks on their armor. "Musaka, Jessie, Eddie protect Yukie-chan at all costs! Everyone else, its show time!" With those words, the fight was on, everyone was going at it. Naruto was using some new moves thanks to his dad and started to flash in between attackers and shoot them. Hagane hit an earthquake punch that knocked some of them back; Ino used her powers in tandem with Temari making a hurricane of death.

Hinata and Rin were working together as Rin paralyzed them and Hinata went through them with a 'Diamond Slash'. Blaze and Kurenai ran over the majority of the attackers in her police car but a few got by and headed for Yukie that was when the guy started to have some fun. Musaka came in with a quick slash on three of them; Eddie came in with a jumping neck breaker on one guy and slammed both of his knees into one guys face. Then Jessie grabbed one guy by the neck and broke him in half by punching him in the small of the back. After the last one died, Yukie's uncle showed up. He was an ugly man, with scars all over his face, short black hair and beady black eyes. He was dressed in all armor, her father's armor.

"Yukie so nice of you to come home." He said Naruto and the others were ready to go at it.

To be continued


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

"Uncle," said Yukie. One of his men tried to take her but Naruto fast drawed on him.

"Don't even think about it," he said. Then he was surrounded by guards.

"Drop your weapons!" He said, Naruto just laughed.

"Team Whirlpool! Attack!" They leap to attack as Dauto's men stabbed Naruto or rather tried to if they had hands and arms. That was when he knew that you don't mess with Team Whirlpool.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Later in the palace, Naruto just stood in front of Yukie. "Thank you for your help Team Whirlpool." She said, "please stay and enjoy my hospitality."

"Yukie," said Ino. "What was the deal between you and Naru-koi?"

"Now that's a story." She giggled, Naruto's eyes widen.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" He screamed, "no not the P.D.P. Anything but that!" The other girls looked to him.

"P.D.P.?" Asked Ino.

"Puppy Dog Pout."

"Please Naru-kun?" She sang he sweat dropped.

"Alright," he said.

[Flash Back]

It was a nice day and Naruto was hired as a guard he was slightly playing Nevan. When he over heard people arguing. "I DON'T CARE," said a female's voice. "THAT WAS THE SECOND TIME HE'S DROPPED ME!"

"But Yukie..." said a man's voice.

"I DON'T WANT TO WORK WITH HIM AGAIN!" She stormed out of the trailer and looked over to Naruto. "You!"

"Who me?" He said, she sighed.

"No the other red coated hunk behind you." She said, he blushed. "Have you ever acted before?"

"Uh no," he said then she grabbed him and pulled him on to the set.

"You'll be perfect!"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

She drug him to the set and told the director that he was her new leading man. The director just sigh and looked at the New Whirlpool chunnin and nodded. "Alright," he said. "Let's do this before I take my own life, PLACES EVERYONE!" So they did the scene and Naruto was on the money, later the director was impressed. "Have you ever given any thought of acting?"

"Well, no but." He said.

"How about you starring in this movie with Yukie?"

"Alright," and they did the movie. There were action scenes, fight scenes and love scenes. Naruto was on the freaking money. There was nothing he couldn't do, after the last scene, the movie wrapped. He left the party to get some fresh air and think about what he did. That was when Yukie had showed up.

"Is there anything you can't do?" She asked.

"Can I get back to you?" She laughed and they talked some more and she fell in love with him. Later, the director came out and dragged him back to his office and they where talking.

He some how talked Naruto in to signing a contract for more movies. Yukie had came in and sat on his lap and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Naruto."

"Yeah, sure." He didn't know what was going on. But was afraid that something was going to bite him back, hard.

[End Flash Back]

The girls giggled again and he sighed.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile, a young man was finishing up a mission, he had short silver hair and was wearing a black bodysuit, sandal boots, gloves, battle claws and a white and lavender mask of the Cheshire Cat on his face with green lenses for eyes. He had the ability to disappear and reappear with a demented smile scaring his enemies. When they saw the smile, they knew it was already too late.

He was in the Bingo Book under the name: Nightmare for killing a weapons supplier for Daunto. He walked in and placed a burlap sack on to the desk of a clerk. "Put the bounty in to my account," he said in a deep voice then he pulled out a cigarette and lit it up with a lite katon jutsu after he took off his mask and walked out.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

He walked to a blacksmith and the weapons smith had seen him. He was huge, about seven feet tall, bald, had a gray right eyes as the left one was covered by an eye patch, tank-top, jeans, boots, gloves and an apron. He was working on some new weapons and armor.

"Nero," he bellowed. "How was you mission?"

"It was alright," he shrugged. "I have to make my report to the princess."

"Alright, be careful." So Nero went to the palace. To make his report.

Continued.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter 4

Nero had walked to throne room and knocked on the door. "Enter," so he walked in the throne and saw the New Whirlpool ninjas behind her. Their leader had short silver-platinum hair and blue eyes. "Hello Nero," said Yukie. "You may make your report."

"Yes ma'am," he said so he does and as he was tell his report, Naruto was impressed.

'I like this guy,' he thought.

'This guy's like Anko-chan.' thought Ino. 'Only more demented.' After he was done Naruto spoke up.

"Excuse me?" Nero looked at him, "what happened to the target?"

"Let's just say, he was ailuraphobic."

"So you used the victim as a scratching post."

"Pretty much."

"Very good," said Yukie. "Your pay will be in your account." He bowed to her, spun on his heel and walked away.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile Blaze and Kurenai were having dinner in a nice restaurant and talking about what they like to do and what they can do. When a couple of drunks came over to their table. "Hic, hey baby why don't you ditch the thug and be with a real man?" Said the first one, he was reeking of alcohol and dressed in heavy robes.

"Look, we don't want any trouble." Said Blaze, the second drunk pushed him back down.

"No one asked you, thug!" He said.

"Leave him alone!" Said Kurenai.

"You shut up bitch!" With that he smacked her, then Blaze punched him and he flew into a couple of tables. The drunk got back up and headed over to fight Blaze. When a young man got up and took him out. He was in a 'Brick City' basketball jersey, T-shirt, baggy jeans, boots, head rag with a couple of headbands on his head and wristbands. He was from Waterfall.

He went over to Blaze and stood by his side. "You okay?" He said, Blaze nodded. "Good," then he attacked the other drunk with street fighting and moves Blaze recognized.

Kurenai looked over to see him in deep thought. "What is it?" She said.

"I know those moves." He said, the guy that helped them didn't see a third drunk about to hit him. But Blaze did and went to help him. "DOC, LOOK OUT!" He got the man's attention and hit the drunk in the chest and slammed him in to a table. After the last one fell, Doc looked over to Blaze.

"Blaze, is that you?" He said.

"The one and only," Blaze said. "Where have you been keeping yourself?"

"Well you know me," said Doc. "Fighting in pit fights and for money."

"Hey, gotta make ends meet huh?"

"Yep, so who this fine young lady witchu?"

"This is Kurenai Yuuhi, Kurenai this is a close friend of mine, Doc."

"Nice to meet you Doc," she said. "Thanks for the help." He waved it off.

"Don't sweat it."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile, Daunto had found out that little punk Naruto was back to protect Yukie from him and he knew he couldn't beat the brat so he had to make a deal with an unexpected person. "Ah, Daunto. It's so good to see you again."

"Thank you, Lord Orochimaru." He said.

Continued


	5. Nero

Name: Nero

Age:15

Code Name: Nightmare(you will see why he is code named that in his History)

ability: he is a close range expert in the Use of his custom made battle claws also he is the master of playing Mind games to weaken opponents will to fight.

Nicknames given to him by friends: The Cheshire cat

Personalty: Kind and quite but willing to die for the people who cared for him.

Disabilities: autism called Asbrugers(sp)

History: after being abandon by his family for something he had no say in the matter, he wander around the Nations learning and how to read and write not staying in one place for long when he happen upon. New Whirlpool he stayed and talked to the people due to his disability he has trouble learning jutsu but he had the Knack for helping people with Mental stress, he is also the Writer of a Romance Novel Paradise of Love Popular with the ladies but his Pen name for the books Nero The Cat. for a while he stayed and learned but he looked unhappy due to the fact that he has no family deep down he will always wounder what his family was like. so he stay and Joined as a special ops Nin he carries a mask with a Wide smile being the ever loving guy who like to play mind games to get info for the village all he ask is no one snoop around trying to find where he was from and what he learned while traveling. for his battle claws he named them Tiger claw and wolfs claw he had them since journeying to snow country where he met a kind Black Smith whom he saved During a bad Snow storm he repaid him by making him the battle claws to protect him self against bandit and Nuke Nin's. his fighting style is much like a dace but being the person that he is he tends to make new moves on the fly and see what works. On his free time he works with people that has Mental Stress and help them to relax and not Turn out like Itachi, he learn from the best in the ways of the mind game when he was traveling

Likes: Spam Mutsubi, Hot Olong Tea, writing, Mind games friends.

Dislikes:Bullies, his Family, Arrogant Teme's, Uchiha's, Konoha, Perverts.

Fighting style: Raging Tiger and wolf cub(offensive), Dance of the Thousand Dragons(defensive stance)


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter 5**

There was an platoon of Sound ninjas were resting up for a battle, "I can't wait to get my hands that Fox-brat!" Said a Sound ninja, "let's leave him alive for Lord Orochimaru."

Unknown to them, there was a young ANBU watching.

(flashback)

A messenger had came back to Spring, he was barely alive, bleeding from wounds. Chunnins had called in med-nins to help him. He told Yukie that her uncle had teamed with Sound. "Damnit," said Naruto.

"They don't know when to quit." Said Ino.

"So what do we do?" Said Hinata, Naruto was worried. Yukie looked at him, she knew that his life was on the line. They needed information.

"Send me the 'Nightmare'." She said, so he returned and bowed to his princess.

"My sword is yours my princess." He said.

"My uncle had teamed up with the snake, I want to go and get some information on how many men he has." He bowed and started to disappear.

As you command your highness, he headed for the out skirts of Spring.

(end flashback)

Just then he attacked, killing a group of Sound shinobi leaving one alive to interrogate. "Where are you?" He asked, just then he was taken down and kunais were in his forearms and in his shins. Then he felt a pressure on to his chest, then he suddenly started to fade in to view.

He was terrifying, he was buffed, dressed in a ANBU uniform and was wearing a mask of a cat with a sick demented smile on its face. "Now," he said in a gravelly voice(1). "You're going to tell me how many men does Daunto has?"

"I'll tell you nothing." He said.

"Fine," just then a huge cat appeared out of nowhere. "Tell him." Then he got up leaving the cat with the ninja. It growled and was about to turn him into a snack.

"OKAY, OKAY! I TELL! HE HAS ABOUT 100 MEN!" He said.

"Does this includes Daunto?"

"YES!"

"When are they going to attack?"

"IN TWO DAYS!"

"Alright then, eat him!" Just then the cat ate the shinobi alive.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

He returned to Spring and told Yukie how many men that were there and when. "We have to get have to get ready then." She said.

"I want Daunto." Said Naruto, they nodded and they got ready to for them.

Continued

1. He sounds like Rorschach in 'Watchmen'.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter 6

Daunto and Orochimaru were getting ready for the attack, "so let me see if I get this right." Said Daunto, "you want that damned fox-brat. As payment, you are giving me my niece."

"That's right, I want Naruto-kun." The Snake sannin said, they started on their way to the Snow kingdom.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile everyone was getting ready for the attack, "I want everyone prepared to take those slimy bastards out!" Said Naruto, "this is not going to be a walk in the park, even without his arms Orochimaru is still dangerous."

"So what do we do Naruto-kun?" Asked Ino, she was worried about the on coming attack.

"Hit them with everything we got." Yukie's director wanted to film the attack, so they allowed him to as long as they stay at a safe distance. By this time Blaze, Doc and Kurenai had showed up with a gorgeous Snow Kunoichi, she was dressed in a white and pink half-kimono, white panties, a white and pink flap tied to her waist and to a sakura pink obi, white stockings and tabi boots. She had peach colored skin and maple colored hair in a long pigtail and maple colored eyes.

"Hey we brought some help." Said Blaze, "this is an old friend of mine named Doc and this is Kasumi, she's the heir of a powerful ninja." Naruto nodded and they got ready for war.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

it was time, Sound forces had attacked one of the gates and leading them was a man with six arms and spider-like. He was dressed in a muscle shirt, cargo pants and sandals, he had a quiver full arrows and a bow. He was firing on the solders and guards killing them instantly.

On another side of the kingdom, a man with bones sticking out of his back was leading another group of warriors in. He had long white hair and cold dark eyes, he had on a pair of cargo pants and a tied robe to his waist. He was cutting down solders left and right, he was what one would call a 'bone dancer'.

Then another group showed up and led by a girls with red hair and tanned skin. She had dark eyes and was in a T-shirt, jacket, cargo pants and sandals. "Come on you cocksuckers!" She said and she attacked and started to play a flute and destroying the solders ears.

Next was a big guys with an orange mohawk, in a muscle shirt, cargo pants and sandals. He started to crush solders left and right, then headed for the gates.

Finally was a guy with two heads on his body. Dressed in a bodysuit and sandals, he was killing his opponents with just his bare hands. Once the big guy had busted open a hole in the wall and waiting on them were Naruto and company. He smiled at them, "hello. Boys and girls, welcome to the party."

"What are you smiling for asshole?" Said the girl, "you are going to be Orochimaru-sama's new slave. After we kill you friends and family in front of you." Then Naruto laughed, they didn't understand what was so funny. He stopped laughing and nodded his head and just then the 'bone dancer' suddenly felt three blades suddenly go right through him. Blood was slowly coming out of his mouth, they looked behind him and saw nothing. "KIMIMARO!" then as the bone dancer just fell in front of them. Behind them was the face of his murderer, or rather the mask of his murderer. Naruto pulled out his guns and got ready to fight. (1)

"Let's do it." He said and the fight was on. Naruto and the spider archer were trading shots at each other.

"Just give up Uzumaki!" He said, "you are running out of ammo."

"Yeah right!" With that he shot up and fired hitting him in the head. Ino and Hinata were working on the girl. She was playing her flute but it didn't bother them at all. 'Why isn't my flute bothering those bitches?' she thought, then Hinata came in with a cartwheel and transformed in to diamond and hit her in the chest. Then Ino followed up with a blast which was enhanced by Hinata's diamond skin, putting a hole through her chest. After those two fell the others were too easy, Blasé and Doc had a 'double header' (2), Kurenai and Kasumi took out the big guy as the others protected Yukie and also took out the Sound nins as they ran away.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Daunto had showed and attacked Naruto, but he missed and Jessie grabbed him and turned his chest in to sharp, floating pieces piercing his heart and lungs, killing him. One of his guards came in and tried to kill Jessie but Eddie came in with a quick knife to the guard's head. Then Selina grabbed one of the guards by the neck. "Where is Orochimaru?" She asked.

"I rather die than tell you!" He said and bit down on a cyanide capsule killing himself.

"Oh great and knowing him he's halfway to Sound by now." Naruto sighed and shook his head. Then the director showed up.

"THAT WAS GREAT!" He said, "Oh this is going to make us rich!"

"Well, I'd say mission completed." Said Naruto, "let's go home." Just then Yukie grabbed him.

"There is one more thing." She said and he sighed.

"Alright, I'll do the movie." He said, so a month later they were on their home. But before they left, Yukie told him that she wanted to become an ally to New Whirlpool and she wanted to marry him. Naruto looked at Hinata and Ino.

"One more won't hurt," Hinata said.

"Just don't get too many wives Naru-kun." Said Ino, he placed his hand over his face as the others laughed and was about to leave when Nero showed up.

"Nero will go with you to present my offer to the Uzukage." Said Yukie, Naruto and the jounins nodded. "Once again, thank you Naruto-kun." She kissed him passionately. "See you soon Naru-kun." With that they left and headed back to New Whirlpool.

Continued.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7

On the way back to New Whirlpool, the team cut through Cloud for supplies and some rest. "Okay, we are going to stop here." Said Naruto, they nodded not knowing what was about to happen. Naruto was going to a shop to pickup some supplies for the trip.

"Yes may I help you, young man?" Said a shop keeper.

"Yeah, I'm just in here for some...." just then he felt some dark presence surrounding him. "Supplies." He reach underneath his coat and grabbed one of his guns. Just then he was attacked and moved out the way firing at the attacker. The attacker dodged and threw shiruken at him and Naruto. He shot them out of the sky. Then he got a good look at his attacker, it was a woman. She blew smoke at him and he disappeared then reappeared behind her. His gun pointed at the small of her back, "give me an excuse to pull the trigger." She kicked the gun out of his hand and took him out. But he was a shadow clone and the real one shot her in the shoulder.

Then he went over to her and placed the muzzle of his gun to her head, "WAIT! Please don't." She begged.

"Why did you attack me?"

"I was ordered to."

"By who?"

"He wouldn't say his name, he had white hair in a ponytail and was dressed in black. He wore glasses and had a head band with a music note on the plate." Naruto was pissed off.

"Is he here now?"

"I....I...."

"Think."

"Yes, I saw him heading for the East gates."

"Thank you," with that he took off and headed for the Eastern gates.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile Nero was about to leave ahead of the rest but decided to wait in a tree for the others. There he could see everything in the village. Just then he had seen a man in all black with white hair and dark eyes. He also had on glasses, 'Kabuto?' He thought, 'what is he doing here?' He didn't make a move and just waited for him to move. Meanwhile, a gorgeous blond walked by the tree and saw him.

'Who is that?' she thought. 'He gots a nice body.' She was with a black kunoichi dressed the same way as she was. A black body suit, vest, headband and sandals. "Can you see him up there?" She said.

"Yugito, girlfriend you are seeing things." She said.

'She can't see him.' Nero was leaning in the tree relaxing with his legs crossed listening to some music and singing.

_Beating me down  
Beating me beating me  
Down, down  
Into the ground  
Screaming so sound  
Beating me, beating me  
Down, down  
Into the ground_

(falling away from me)  
It's spinning round and round  
(falling away from me)  
It's lost and can't be found  
(falling away from me)  
It's spinning round and round  
(falling away from me)  
So down 

Turns out that he has a good voice, Yugito, being the former jinchuriki of the two tailed cat can see and hear him. Just then someone came rushing over to them and knocked them out of the way. It was Kabuto and hot on his tail was Naruto. "You're not getting away, YOU COCKSUCKING BASTARD!" He said, they looked over at him and quickly ducked down as bullets were whizzing through the air. He was hitting Kabuto every time. Then he leapt at the Sound nin, "DIE BITCH!" in mid air he took out his sword and stabbed him in the back severing his spine.

Kabuto was pinned to the ground like a bug in a collection. Then he slowly walked over to Kabuto, "now what was that you said about me?" Said Naruto, Nero was watching on.

'I wonder what happened?' The Nightmare ninja thought.

"Kill me and I'll become the most powerful shinobi in the countries." Said Kabuto trying to by time.

"I'd believe you if you had Jedi powers." Said Naruto and pulled the trigger blowing his brains out his fore head. Then he removed his sword from his back and wiped it clean. The black kunoichi just looked at Naruto.

"I think he just made me cream my panties." She said to Yugito, "now that's one fine brother."

"He's cute but not like the one in the tree." Said Yugito, just then Nero jumped down and walked to Naruto as he was removing Kabuto's head with a kunai and sealed it up. He suddenly started to come in to view for the other kunoichi to see.

"Now I see him," she said. "He's cute, but he doesn't cream my panties."

"I'm going to ask him out." Said Yugito so she goes over to Nero who was talking to Naruto about what had happened and why he killed Kabuto. (1) Yugito came up to them, "excuse me?" They looked over to her.

"Yes," said Naruto.

"Um, I'm Yugito Nii." She said.

"Hi, Nii-san." Said Naruto, "I'm Naruto Namikaze, this my friend Nero." Nero took off his mask and Yugito was knocked off her feet. He was handsome.

"Nice to meet you." Said Nero.

"This is my friend Casey."

"Nice to meet you, Casey." Said Nero, Naruto nodded.

"Hey Nii-san?" Yugito looked at Naruto, "could you show my friend around the village while we are here?"

"Sure," she said staring into Nero's eyes. He looked at Naruto.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting you a hook up." Said Naruto as he slipped an arm around Casey. "We'll see you tomorrow." With that they walked away. Nero just looked at Yugito and she took his arm.

"Come on let's go." So they took off to do their thing.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile, Hinata and Ino had caught up with Naruto and Casey. "Naruto-kun," Hinata said, she and Ino were carrying bags because they had went shopping. She went over and kissed Naruto, "who is this?"

"Guys, this is Casey. Case, this is my fiancées Hinata and Ino."

"Nice to meet you." She said, just then Hinata reached over and kissed the hot black kunoichi with plenty of tongue. A trickle of blood rolled out of Naruto's nose, Casey was shocked, here was the most desired clan heir in all of the Elemental countries tongue kissing her. After she pulled off, she still had her arms wrapped around Casey. "Can we keep her Naru-kun?" Ino rolled her eyes.

"She's not a pet Hina-chan." Said Ino, "even though she is hot." Casey blushed and was still in shock. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you Casey-chan."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile, Nero and Yugito were enjoying themselves as she showed him around the village. Yugito was enjoying their date, Nero was telling her about himself and what he likes to do. They had some lunch together. Afterwards, they had met up with a blond black girl. She was dressed in a black body suit, white armor and a head band with the Could symbol on the plate. "Hey, did you come in the village with with hottie in red?" She asked.

"Who? Naruto?" He asked, "yeah. We did come in together why?"

"Do you know where he is?"

"He was with one of your fellow kunoichi's. I think her name's Casey."

"THAT BITCH!" She ran off and headed to where Casey was with Naruto. He looked at Yugito and shrugged.

Continued


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8

"Okay girls, let's go get some dinner." Said Naruto, Ino grabbed his hand and Hinata had grabbed his other arm and they along with Casey's. But before they took off, a kunoichi had caught up with them. She was dressed in a halter top, cargo shorts, sandals and gloves. She had shoulder length black hair and hazel eyes. "Can I help you?"

"Casey, you BITCH!" She said Casey just looked at her friend.

"You snooze, you loose Stacey." She said, the kunoichi pulled out a kunai and was about to fight her friend. Until Naruto stopped them from fighting.

"Let's just get along okay?" He said, "damn not even you girls fight this hard over me." Hinata, Ino and Temari nodded. "Come on, we were about to eat dinner you can come with us." So she does.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Later Ino and Stacey, Hinata and Casey, and Naruto and Temari were dancing at a club after dinner. As they were, someone had came in and was about to attack him but Naruto was somehow ready for it. He blocked the attacks and retaliated. Him and Temari were kicking ass and taking names. After they took the bad guys out Afterwards, they took their dinner to go and went back to their hotel.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next morning, Blaze shook Naruto awake. "Hmm?"

"Come on let's get going." He said, "be ready in ten minutes." Naruto nodded and woke up Hinata and the girls. They got up, cleaned up and got dressed.

"Let's go." He said, "where's Nero and Yugito-chan?" Just then they heard a voice.

"Right behind you." He said, Naruto turned around and saw them. Then Blaze, Doc, Kasumi and Kurenai showed up.

"Alright, let hit 'em up." Said Blaze.

So they were on their way back to New Whirlpool.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile in Sound, Orochimaru wasn't a happy camper. "WHAT THEY'RE DEAD? ALL OF THEM?" He yelled, "where is Kabuto?"

"Um, I'm sorry Otokage-sama. He's dead." Said his assistant.

"WHAT?"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile Naruto and the gang had returned to New Whirlpool and went to the Uzukage tower.

"Mission Completed Uzukage-sama." Said Naruto.

"Good," she said. Selina grabbed on to Naruto and kissed him passionately, then she kissed Hinata. Then the Herandez's walked out of the office.

"Do I even need to know?" She asked, Naruto and Hinata quickly shook their heads as Ino giggled. "Okay," then she looked at the new faces. "You guys go get signed up in our military." So they do, "okay what's going on?" Naruto handed her a scroll from Snow/Spring Country. "So she's giving us the Nightmare and....SHE WANTS TO MARRY YOU?"

"Yes ma'am." He said.

"Wait until your father hears this. Okay, get out of here." So they leave and head home.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile Arashi and Taicho were enjoying their honeymoon. By fighting ex-ninjas and somehow getting intel on the Akatsuki. "I can't believe these guys!" Said Arashi, "but I guess I shouldn't put it past my asshole of a brother would do something like this and ruin our honeymoon."

"Why would Pein do something like this dearest?" Said Taicho.

"I don't know, maybe he's an ass?" They took off and met up with Pein and Konan. "DAMMIT!"

"Hello, brother." Arashi pulled his twin M1911s and Taicho pulled her sword.

"Let's go then." So they started to go at it.

TBC


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter 9

A week later Naruto was in his room looking through his things and found a scroll. He opened it up and revealed a bunch of notebooks along with plans to make chocolate and confections. "I haven't seen this in a long time." He said and started looking through it, he smiled looking at some of his confections. He grabbed his notes and headed for his mom's office.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Kushina was relaxing and enjoying her day as someone knocked on her door. "Come in," she said, Naruto walked in and she looked at her son. "What's up dear?"

"Well, when I was younger I had started a confectionery, you know. Made chocolates and deserts and all and …." She cut him off.

"You," she said. "You're 'Vixen's Confections'."

"Um yeah." She grabbed him in a tight hug.

"I love your chocolates, if I had known...."

"It's alright mom."

"Why are you bringing this up?"

"Is there a diner or choco'lat shoppe here?"

She smiled, "you're going to bring back your chocolates?"

"Yeah," she looked through his notes.

"I wish to be one of your tasters."

"Really?" She nodded and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile Arashi and Taicho had returned from their honeymoon, Musaka was the first one to welcome them home. Taicho hugged her son as Arashi messed up his hair, "how was your trip?" He asked.

"It was fine, son." Said Arashi, "we need to speak with Kushina."

"I shall escort you...father." Arashi blushed and was pleased that Musaka called him 'father'. They took off.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Naruto and Kushina were talking about what he was planning, she was giving Naruto ideas about what to make. "What about a 'chocolate snow storm'?" She said.

"A 'death by white chocolate' cake?" he said. "Never done a white chocolate cake before."

"There's a first time for everything." She said, "we have a shoppe but I don't know if you have enough to buy it." He handed her his record books. "Maybe you can." They laughed and Arashi and Taicho were let in with Musaka. "How was your trip?"

"It was alright Uzukage-sama." Said Taicho.

"Tai-chan, you are my sister now." Said Kushina, "you can call me Kushina."

"I'm sorry Kushina," she said.

"We were talking about something, what's on your minds?" They told them about what had happened during their trip.

"Oh great those damned goof balls!" Said Naruto, he sighed. "What happened then?"

"We took them out." Said Arashi.

"So mark two more off?"

"Um hmm."

"Remind me to give you a discount."

"Discount?"

"You remember 'Vixen's confections'?" Said Kushina.

"THAT's you?" Said Arashi, Naruto nodded.

"You're chocolates are divine." Said Taicho.

"Thank you, I'm glad you think so Taicho- sama."

"Are you planning to re-open the store?"

"That's what I'm talking to mom about right now." There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," said Kushina. It was Hinata, Ino, Anko and Kurenai, "what can I do for you ladies?"

"We were looking for Naru-kun." Said Hinata.

"What's up guys?" He said.

"We wanted to know where you were and what was going on." Said Anko, Naruto looked at Kushina and they smiled.

"Hey guys? You remember when I started 'Vixen's confections'?" They almost fainted, "what would you do if, say for instance, I decided to bring it back?" Then he looked over and saw the girls about to dog pile him. "YIPE!" The others started to laugh, "uh I take it that you like the idea?"

"Naru-kun, your chocolates are awesome." Said Ino.

"I want the others to try your chocolates." Said Hinata.

"If you bring the 'Vix' back, I promise, you'll be on top for a year." Said Anko.

"I'll help you with your genjutsu." Said Kurenai.

"Okay, okay thanks to mom it's going to be back." They hugged him tightly, "yep. You like that idea," he chuckled. "I want you guys to be my partners or least have a share in it."

"I'll provide whatever you need kid," said Arashi.

"Thanks unc." So they made plans to work on chocolate and confections, he had the equipment but it might need to be fixed and checked to be in working order.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Later they had came up to a building and walked in, it looked a diner. "Oh yeah we are so going to have fun." Said Naruto so they started to get to work. Naruto was in the back working on some of his famous chocolates and fudge. He had just finished up a batch of a new flavor of fudge, white chocolate and peanut butter. "Oh girls?" He called, "you want to try out some of this NEW FUDGE I made?" Just then they zoom in to the kitchen and stood there waiting for it. He handed each of them a piece and they tried it.

"Oh wow," said Hinata.

"This is good fudge," said Ino. He had a package ready to send to the others.

"Please make sure Ayame, Ten Ten, Rin, Hanabi, Temari, Anko, Kurenai-sensei, Taicho-sama and Mom get a piece." So they do as they left, Naruko, Hinaru, Tora and Raiko had came in. They were looking around.

"See I told you," said Naruko. "The Shoppe is reopened."

"We believe you Naru-chan." Said Tora, "wonder who's here?" She took a sniff and drooled, "oh that smells like... no, it can't be. He hasn't made fudge in a couple of years."

"It does smell like 'Vix's fudge." Said Raiko they went to the back and saw Naruto making chocolates he looked over and smiled to them,

"Hi guys," he said. They were stunned, "wanna try some chocolate? It been two years, I may be a little rusty." So they do and tasted that heavenly chocolate that only 'Vixen Confections' had made and was in euphoria.

"Oh my god," said Hinaru. "If we would've known...."

"Don't sweat it sis, I'm here now."

"We need to get Grandma here." Said Tora, just then someone busted in to the shoppe.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" She said.

"Who's that?" Said Raiko.

"NARUTO!"

"That sounds like Ten Ten." He said and they went out to the front and sure enough it was the weapons mistress holding a piece of white chocolate and peanut butter fudge. "Hey Ten Ten, what's -mmph-!" Ten Ten leapt over the counter, grabbed Naruto and kissed him passionately. Then she pulled off and looked at him, he could've sworn she had hearts in her eyes. "Okay, what was the 'make out' kiss for?"

"A welcome back present." She said, "all's right in the world now." She still had her arms around him the others giggled.

"Well thank you."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile the girls were handing the fudge to the others, Anko was first. "Well, I guess Naru-kun's on top." She said as she bit into the fudge, "this is so good." Tsunade and Shizune was walking through the city-village with shopping bags. They had seen Anko in heaven eating fudge.

"Uh, Anko-san?" Said Shizune, "are you alright?" Anko then broke off a piece of her fudge and gave it to them. They tried it and they were on a private jet to chocolate heaven.

"Oh my god," said Tsunade. "This is 'Vix's Fudge'."

"Um hmm, new flavor." Said Anko, they looked at her.

"How did you get this fudge?" Shizune asked.

"We gave it to her." Said Hinata.

"How did you get it?" Said Tsunade.

"Follow us." So they took off and went to the shoppe.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile, Naruto was fixing some more chocolates with the help from his family. Raiko was dipping strawberries, Hinaru and Naruko were making fudge and Tora was helping Naruto make pocky. "Okay, I need you to dip them in milk chocolate and white chocolate." He said.

"You got it Naru-kun." Said Tora and she did. Ten Ten was helping out with the chocolate. That was when Tsunade and the others had walked in. Naruto was peeling bananas, putting sticks in them and dipping them in chocolate then freezing them. Tsunade and the others walked in to the kitchen they looked up and saw them.

"Oh hey baa-chan, Shizune-nee. Would you like some choco-tea?" He said as Raiko handed them a cup of chocolate flavored tea and they tried it and was in heaven. Then Minato had walked in.

"Hello? Is any one here?" He said.

"BACK HERE POP!" Said Naruto and Minato had walked in to the back.

"I knew it." Said the Yellow Flash. "When your mother told me that you were 'Vixen's Confectionery' I didn't believe it."

"And now?" Naruto said as he handed his father a piece of fudge.

"I believe it," they laughed.

"Hey since this is a dinner, why don't we do some dinner food as well?"

"Good idea Naru-kun." Said Hinata, so through the months they turned 'Vixen's Confectionery' in to 'Fox's Choco'lit Shoppe'. Some of the big named blood lined families had helped him out with decor and food. Every one had came in, be they council member to ordinary villager. They served them, then Ichiraku had came in to talk to Naruto.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"So you want to partner up with me?" He said, Ayame nodded.

"I think we could have a great partnership." Ichiraku said, so Naruto agreed to it and they had became a part of the dinner. They helped with it, then Koyukie had came to New Whirlpool for a visit.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"I am honored to have you take time out of your busy schedule to visit us." Said Kushina.

"The pleasure's all mine Kushina-san." She said, "so how's Nero doing?"

"Well, he just helped our ANBU take out a group of anti-blood line shinobis that wanted to destroy one of the biggest clans here." (1)

"That's good," then she smiled. "and my darling Naruto?"

"Oh I think you might like this," Kushina pulled out a box of Vixen's Chocolates and handed it to her. "Please try one." So Koyukie does and she was in heaven.

"Who made this little piece of heaven?"

"Would you believe your fiancé?"

"NARUTO MADE THIS?" Kushina smiled at her reaction, "you gotta take me there."

"Okay," she said as she stood up. "Come on."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile Naruto and the others were cooking orders as the others were taking them to the customers. "LEE, I NEED THAT MILKSHAKE!"

"OSU! IT'S COMING NARUTO-KUN!" Said the Bruce Lee look a like, he started it up after he put in a couple of scoops of their experimental chocolate ice cream and cream and mixed it. Then pour it in to a glass, and put whip cream and white chocolate shavings on it. "MILKSHAKE'S UP!"

"THANK YOU MR. LEE!" Said Naruto, then he hit a bell. "ORDER'S UP!"

"Thank you Naru-kun." Said Ten Ten.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Kushina had walked in with Koyukie, Ayame had allowed them in. She led them to a table, "could you get Naruto for us?" Asked Kushina.

"Yes ma'am," she said. So she handed them menus and took off to get Naruto.

"So, what do you think of the Shoppe?"

"And this was built on the Vixen's Confectionery's shoulders?" Asked Koyukie.

"Yep," just then Naruto had walked over to them with a tray of chocolates.

"Oh, hi mom. Yukie-chan," he held out the tray. "Chocolate?"

"Thank you Naru-kun." They said and took a piece.

"So, what can I get for you?"They ordered and he delivered their food. They were talking about Naruto's betrothal and Nero's work.

"So, you're serious about my son." Said Kushina, Yukie nodded. "Well, it's really up to Hinata since she's the head fiancee but, welcome to the family."

Continued

**Naruto Trivia**

Who told Naruto he was Kyubbi's Jinnchuriki:

A. Sarutobi

B. Iruka

C. Mizuki

D. Ibiki

True or False? Tsunade is the only woman on the Hokage Mountain?

What was the Youndaime's nickname?

What does Cloud's 8-tailed Jinnchuriki and the Wu Tang Clan have in common?

What is Naruto's catch phrase?

True or False? There is a 4-tailed monkey?

What does the 8-tailed Biju have in common with a character from another anime?

Name any 4 kunoichi from Konoha.

Who is the only kunoichi with has a huge fan as a weapon?

A. Temari

B. Shizune

C. Kurenai

D. Yugito

Who was the 2-tailed cat?

Who wrote Icha Icha Paradise?

How many Uchiha are left in the Series?

A. 1

B. 2

C. 3

D. 4

Unscramble the word:

Auchhi Thciai

Who is the kunoichi that hates what her name translates to?

Name the Sannin.

True or False? The Sannin got their name from their sensei.


	11. Happy Birthday Naruto

It was closing time at the choco'lit shoppe and Naruto was putting the money in a bank bag and started to leave. When all of the sudden, he was grabbed. The bag flew out of his hands and someone grabbed it in mid air. Naruto went for his guns when the one that grabbed him held his hands, "It's us Naru-kun." She said.

"Huh? Anko-chan?" He said and sure enough it was Anko, " what's going on?"

"What time is it?"

"Almost midnight, why?"

"And the date?"

"October 9th going on... 10th. HOLY CRAP MY BIRTHDAY IS IN A FEW MINUTES!" That was when Hinata and Ino with the money bag walked in front of him.

"That's right Naruto-kun," Hinata said, "we are going to give you the best birthday ever!" She was dressed in a white thong, bustier, cape, boots, gloves and her choker. They grabbed him and took him to the manor.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Once there they took him to his room and awaiting on them was Temari and Yukie. They slowly stripped him. They pulled him on to the bed, then they leapt on top of him. Hinata was first and started to take off her bustier She fed Naruto her breasts and he suckled on it. Anko and Temari, and Ino and Yukie paired off while the birthday boy was having a ball with his main fiancee. Then he slowly started to take off her thong and started to give her cunnilings. "Ah, yes!" He smiled to himself knowing that he was going to make her cum her brains out.

"Are you ready?" He said, she looked at him and nodded. So he gets on top of her and slipped in to her. Then he started to go crazy on her and she enjoyed it.

"NARUTO-KUN, I'M COMING!" She did and passed out.

"Next?" He smirked, this went on for the night.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The next morning Naruto had woke up by himself, 'what the? Where is everyone?' Just then Temari had came in to the room in nothing but an apron and carrying a tray of breakfast. Blueberry pancakes with sausage, milk and orange juice.

"Good morning Birthday boy." She said as she sat on the bed and sat the tray in front of him.

"Thanks 'Mari-chan." He said as she started to feed him.

"So what's up for today?"

"I don't know, I might go in to the shoppe."

"OH NO YOU DON'T! We are go to have a day for ourselves, all of us."

"Well, what do you want to do then?"

"Well...."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Naruto was sighing, he was dressed in some new clothes that they both liked and she was kissing all over his body and tackled him to the floor of the store.

"Uh, will that be ryo or charge?" Said clerk, Naruto's hand reached up with a Whirlpool Express Utrainium card. "Ah never leave the village without it." So he had 7 more outfits done for the Uzukage's son.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Next the met up with Ino and they went to a water park and they showed off their swim suits. "Wow," he said. They had a good time there, then Hinata and Yukie has seen them and tackled him in to the water. They swam around him when all of the sudden Yukie pulled his cock out and sucked on it, he came down her throat. Then they started to rise up out of the water, "let's go." He said and they took off. By the time they were dressed and ready to go it was dusk, as they walked out he was tackled to the ground by Anko.

"Hey sexy," she said and snuggled him.

"Hey Anko," he said. She helped him up and they started to go to the Red Light Disct.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"ANKO!" He said, then she pulled them in to the club. Of course it was a strip club and every stripper gave him a personal lap dance some didn't want to get up off of his lap. Then they looked at the time and cursed. They got up and headed back to the manor, his parents were going to throw him a party.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Once there everyone welcomed them in to the manor and they had a great time. He opened presents and was surprised at what he got. Later, Naruto had was in his room and just thought about the great he had with his loved ones ending another day in New Whirlpool.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Meanwhile Orochimaru was planing to get Naruto and this time, he had help from the Akasuki on the promise that they wouldn't chase him again. "Happy Birthday, my little Naruto-kun." He said, "you soon will be mine."

Continued

Note: Happy Birthday Naruto!


	12. Chapter eleven

Chapter 12

At the Choco'lit Shoppe, Naruto was making sure everyone was well fed and enjoyed their food when all of the sudden, a rock went through the window. Naruto went over to the where the window the rock mashed and noticed that it was from, "Konoha." He said, "RED SWIRL!" Just then an ANBU captain dressed in a black and red bodysuit with a blood red mask with a red whirlpool on the forehead appeared.

"Hai Naruto-sama," he said.

"I can't leave the restaurant and I need to talk to the Uzukage can you bring her here?"

"Right away sir," with that he turned in to a red whirlpool and disappeared. Meanwhile a group of ninja had crashed in to the restaurant and started to attack.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto demanded, then one tried to hit him but Jessie, who was there for lunch with his siblings, blocked the punch from connecting.

"I don't think so," he said. With that he crushed the ninja's wrist and brought him to his knees.

"I'll ask again, why are you here?"

"To destroy New Whirlpool and kill the Uzukage and her family!" Said one of them.

"And let me guess who sent you. Those two old bats Homura and Koharu?" Just then, Kushina and Minato had showed up, "because I know for damn well, your hokage wouldn't."

Just then Minato had grabbed the leader, "when we send you back tell them if they want a war they got one." He said and Red Swirl ninjas had surrounded them and then a huge red swirl appeared and they were gone. Naruto and Jessie had gone back to what they were doing.

Meanwhile back in Konoha, the ANBU had returned as failures. Homura and Koharu were upset. That was when Iruka had went into their office, "so didn't get the job done huh?" He said, "You Couldn't Leave Well Enough Alone! Whirlpool Wasn't Messing With Anybody And YOU Send An ANBU Team There To Kill Their Uzukage? DID YOU FORGET WHAT THEY DID TO THE ENTIRE ROOT TEAM AND WHAT HAPPENED AFTERWARDS? IT WASN'T A FLUKE!" Koharu and Homura backed away.

"We are your advisors and …" started Homura that was when a man came rolling in to the room in a gold wheelchair. He was bald had green eyes and was dressed in formal kimonos. Behind him was a woman with long blond hair and dressed in an all-white kimono with her hair held up in a bun. She looked like the Hyugga girl.

"I want you to meet Chiruresu Kabieru and his student Enma Furosutsu. They are my new advisors. (1)" Said Iruka, Homura and Koharu looked like they had something foul. "It's time for you to retire and stay retired, why don't you enjoy being with your grand kids I'm sure they want to be with you." They just looked stunned and shocked as Iruka just grinned at them.

The next morning Naruto, Hinata and Hagane were about to leave on a mission. Kushina had heard a rumor about an attack going to happen in the Hidden Beast Village in Demon Country. The three of them were to meet up with one of their allies between the two countries. They had got on to a train and started to relax as Naruto was reading the mission briefing. "Okay guys," he said. "The Water Lord isn't very happy with the Beast Village. We're going to find why." But what Naruto doesn't know was he is a wanted man with a multi-billion dollar Ryo bounty on his head.

Meanwhile in the Beast Village, the Beast Shadow was in her office reading a letter from her old friend Kushina that Naruto; her godson was on his way to help her. She was 7 feet 5 inches and was a human-cheetah hybrid. She was in a black bodysuit, sandal boots and a sleeveless jacket. 'I need to tell Kushina-chan about this.' She thought she started to write Kushina about the bounty on her son's head. 'I hope I'm not too late.'

On the way to Demon Country, Naruto, Hinata and Hagane were relaxing on a train when someone came over to them. It was a man with black hair in a wolf cut, in blue robes, sandals and had a twig in his mouth. He also had a sword on his shoulder, "so you are 'Two-Gun Uzumaki'." He said sizing Naruto up, "you don't look much." Just then he pulled his sword out, "that 5 billion ryo's MINE!" He slashed down at Naruto and they dodged.

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?" Naruto said and pulled out his guns. This time he had a pair of M1911s and started to fire on the swordsman.

"Naru-kun's going to need help." Said Hinata.

"Way ahead of you Hina-chan." Said Hagane as he turned in to all steel, then he rushed the swordsman knocking him into a wall that was when Naruto came in with a quick 16 slash combo. Sending the bounty hunter flying and spinning down the car, Hagane then sat on the guy's chest. "Why are you after my cousin?"

"Because… of … bounty." Hagane and Naruto looked at each other as Hinata had came up to them.

"Bounty?" said Hagane and Naruto.

"There is a five…billion…ryo bounty… on his head." Hinata gasped, Naruto was thinking who would have the balls to put that big of a bounty on his head.

"Naruto-kun?" Said Hinata, then he punched the car's wall.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH!" He screamed.

"You know who did this?" Said Hagane.

"Uh yeah, that gods be damned Water Lord!"

"But why would the Water Lord want to but a very high price on your head?" Said Hinata as they tied the swordsman up.

"I'll explain once we get back to our car." He said not knowing they were being watched by someone.

'So he was the one that had defeated Zabuza-sempai.'

TBC

Author's note: Okay guys don't have a heart attack I have continued. But I WON'T be responsible for people's deaths.

(1) Charles Xavier and Emma Frost from the 'X-Men'.


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter 13**

Naruto, Hinata and Hagane had gone back to their compartment to figure out what's going on. Just then some came over selling magazines and Naruto bought a 'Bingo Book' and they took a look at it. "Here it is," said Naruto as he opened it to a page where they had seen the words 'five billion ryo man?' and a picture of him shooting at some of Gato's men.

"But why would the Water Lord but such a high bounty on your head Naru-kun?" Asked Hinata, was thinking and he quickly got his cell phone out. "Naru-kun?" He started to dial a number.

"Hello, Shizune-nee are my parents there? Can I talk to them?"

* * *

About an hour later, Tora, Rimaru, Raiko, Hinaru and Naruko were in Naruto's room looking on his desk searching for a CD. "Got it!" Said Naruko.

"Good we need to get this to mom and quick." Said Hinaru, so they took off to the tower. Once there they handed the CD to Kushina and she put it in her computer and ran it. What she saw made her blood turn cold.

"Oh my god," she said. "Slave trading and selling? He was also coming here to destroy New Whirlpool with Gato's help?" Minato looked over her shoulder.

"It's a good thing you killed Gato Naru, but now we need to take out the Water Lord and his guard." He said.

Something's up, I know it. Said Naruto, this isn't going to be pretty. I wish we were there with you. Be careful over there.

"We will son," said Kushina. "We'll have the rest of Team Whirlpool ready to take them out!"

Okay, see ya when we get back. So Team Whirlpool got ready to go out there and fight. Meanwhile Ino had rushed in to Kushina's office with Carol and Jen following her.

"UZUKAGE-SAMA!" She said.

"INO, COME BACK HERE!" Said Carol as she was chasing down her daughter in all but name.

"You Two Want To Tell Me What The Hell's Going On?" Said Jen, they ran to Kushina's office Ino holding a Bingo book. Kushina was looking to the girl and just sighed.

"What's up Ino?" She said.

"Ma'am, I wish to go and help Naruto's team." Kushina was a little confused.

"Why?" Ino handed her the Bingo book and opened it up to the part where he was in it. "WHAT FIVE BILLION RYO?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Sweetie why didn't you tell me you were in the Bingo book with an extremely high bounty on your head?" There was silence and then a sigh.

I didn't want to worry you. I found out about it, a couple of months after I had helped Yukie-chan with her movie.

"You didn't think to tell me about this?"

I was going to but you were about something else and I didn't want to add on with my problems. She sighed.

"I'm sorry Naru-kun," she said. "I'm sending Ino, Carol and Jen over to help you with your mission. Let me know when you make your first layover and I'll send them that way."

Okay Mom I… WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?

"NARUTO!" Just then he phone went dead, "GET OUT THERE NOW!"

"MA'AM!" They took off for the team's last known location.

* * *

Meanwhile on the train, Naruto, Hagane and Hinata were fighting off demonic bounty hunters and some of the Water Lord's guards. They were trying to get innocent people out of harms way. When Naruto had seen a little girl in danger and he got up and started to pour on the speed to reach her. Hinata and Hagane had covered him. Hinata formed a chakra lance and threw it at the attackers blowing them up. Naruto sent a thumbs up to her and she smiled. Then he had the girl in his arms and rushed over to the others, just then a woman had motioned to them to follow her. She had red hair and amber eyes; she was dressed in a blood red bustire, tights, thigh high boots, gloves and a white over coat. Hinata, Hagane and the little girl had run in to the room Naruto was firing on the attackers taking out two of them then went in to the room.

"Is everyone alright?" She said they nodded.

"Thanks for your help," said Naruto. Then he knelt down to the girl, "are you alright little one?" She started to cry, he held her.

"My mommy and daddy were shot." She said, Naruto's blood ran cold, oh my god he might have shot someone and possibly killed them. "A bad man had shot them in the back as we were running towards you."

"Wait," said Hagane. "You guys were coming to us?" The girl nodded, Naruto handed her a small chocolate bar and handed her to Hinata.

"Ms. Hinata will take care of you until we can find your mommy and daddy okay sweetie?" She nodded, and then he looked at the woman that helped them. "Who are you?"

"I am Kurinsan Rozu," she said. "I was one of the swordsmen of the Mist. I heard you were the one who defeated Zabuza-sama."

"Yes I am," he said. "Don't worry; he's alive along with Haku."

"I did not know he had a daughter."

"Yeah, she's pretty cute too. Come on; let's see what's going on up front." So they took off to the front of the train to see what was up and if anyone was in trouble.

TBC


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter 14**

Naruto and company were on their way down the train to see if anyone was hurt or killed. As they were going to the cars, they had met up with other former bounty hunters some of them are now demon hunters. One of them was a young woman in a red and black bodysuit, she had blond hair and blue eyes. "Are you alright?" He said, "are there any injuries?"

"Yeah, my friend's hurt," she said and they followed her to where she was. She was green skinned and was wearing leaves as a bodysuit and boots. She had red hair and bled green blood, she had slashes on her torso, shoulders, arms and neck. She was almost decapitated, "RED!" She said, Naruto quickly went over to her and knelt by her side.

"Hagane, toss me one of your blades!" He said and he did, "I hate doing this sometimes." He sliced his palm open and pooled his blood. Then he started doing one handed seals as his blood started to rise off his palm then he maneuvered his blood in to the cut on the neck. It flowed in to the green skinned woman's neck and started to heal it up.

"If this works hun, I will have ya kid." She said, Hinata looked at her.

"Get in line." Said the future Mrs. Namikaze. Naruto was finished and all of the sudden she woman slowly opened her eyes and looked right in to his.

"Are you alright?" He said.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

"You're welcome," he said and rose. "Keep an eye on her, come on guys." They continued down the train.

Meanwhile in New Whirlpool, Ino, Carol, Jen, Ten Ten, the Herandez triplets, Anko, Blaze and Kurenai had left for where Naruto's team was. "This is crazy man." Said Blaze, "I never thought that the ex-Water Lord would want the kid's head."

"If anyone of those damned bastards harm one hair on my Naru-kun head I'll kill them!" Said Anko.

"Get in line Anko-sensei." Said Ino, "me and mom are first!"

So they took off, meanwhile. Naruto and the gang were pinned down by some of the ex-Water Lord's bodyguards. Jutsus were being thrown at them as they fired back. Rozu was dodging bullets and jutsus to throw a pair of long stemmed roses right into their heads. She killed them and they continued on when they had met Rozu's people. Five or six people that she herself trained, they were all female. "Is everyone alright?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am," said one of them. "The engineer's dead though."

"Dammit," said Hagane. Just then one of the girls had seen Naruto.

"Is that really Naruto Namikaze?" She asked, she was very cute, had short violet hair and violet eyes. She was dressed in a lavender T-shirt, cargo pants, boots and a flack jacket. Naruto just smiled at her.

"Yep I'm really Naruto Namikaze." He said as he knelt down to her.

"Okay," said Hinata. "Does anyone know where we are?" Someone looked out the window.

"Looks like Demon Country."

"Okay, Hagane you, Hinata and I are going to take the train to Demon Country station and call up mom telling her what's going on."

"Right!" He said and Hinata nodded.

"You guys relax, there are some more travelers in the back compartments. Also we need to see if we can find this little girls parents." He motioned to the little girl beside him.

"I'll have my team do that Naruto-sama." Said Rozu.

"Okay, becareful." So they went out to search for the child's parents along with the child. "Let's go," so they headed for the engine and sure enough the engineer was dead.

"You know how to run one of these things?" Said Hagane.

"Nope," said Naruto. "But we are going to find out." The others gulped and he started to train to take off.

Meanwhile Blaze and the New Whirlpool team had stopped in a village. He contacted Naruto with his phone. /Hello?/

"Naruto?" He said.

/Hey Blaze-sensei,/ said Naruto.

"Where are you?"

/On the way to Demon Country Station./

"Alright, stay there."

/Okay could you bring with you some healers as well? We are going to need them./

"Will do Naruto, see ya when we get there." Then he called up Kushina, "they're alright."

/Thank goodness./ She said, /alright was there anything he needed?/

"Yeah some healers."

/You Just Said They Were Fine!/

"Not for them," he placated the kage.

/Oh alright, I'll send a team./

"Thank you Kushina-sama."

Meanwhile, the train head was rolling in to Demon Country Station and everyone started to get off. As Naruto's team got off, they saw the girl's parents being carried off on a stretcher. "They'll be okay," he said to the girl, "I promise." The train was checked and made sure that there was no damage to it. "We'll have to wait on the others and then leave."

Later as they were relaxing and Naruto was taking orders for chocolate, the others showed up to be with their team. Blaze had seen someone and asked where they could find the passengers of the train. They directed them to a hotel where Naruto's team was, helping the wounded. Medic-nins, had went over to help them out. "Okay, let's get going." He said.

"We'll be back," said Hinata to the girl.

"And if you want," said Hagane. "We'll accept you in to New Whirlpool." Naruto nodded.

"Let's go," he said and kissed her on the forehead. They got on the train and took off for Beast Country.

TBC


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter 14**

It was a few hours later when the train rolled in to Beast Country and to the only stop on the line in the country, the village of Nightmares. Now this village isn't what it sound like, it's one of the country's biggest and best villages, it's name is bad that's all. Team Whirlpool stepped off of the train and showed their papers to the Anbu. "Ah you must be the team from New Whirlpool." He said, "if you would follow me. I'll get you to a hotel for the night. You must be tired," so they went to a ritzy hotel and got some penthouse rooms for the night.

That was when they had seen a lot of people coming in, Naruto was looking around. "What's going on?" He asked, the people were dressed in outfits that looked like Team Whirlpool's.

"Oh you didn't know?" Said the clerk, "it's Uzu-kon." The others looked at him.

" 'UZU-KON'?"

"That's right, a celebration of all things about 'Team Whirlpool'." They paled, they have a convention about them. A handful Anbu had showed up and surrounded them, "as a matter of fact, the entire country is doing a year long celebration for the team." That was when the clerk got a good look at the guys. "YOU'RE TEAM MUPH!" As Blaze, Kurenai, Carol and Jen covered his mouth.

"Sh, yeah we are we just wanted to know what was going on." Naruto whispered to the clerk, "let's just get our rooms so we can get some sleep." So they did and headed for their room via the back way.

"Okay, these are the rooms." Said Blaze, "who gets what?"

"Blaze and I will take this room." Said Kurenai and took the key card from Naruto to get one of the rooms on the right.

"Jen and I will take one of the rooms on left." Said Carol.

"Me and my bro, will take the other room on the left." Said Jessie.

"I'll stay with Naruto-kun and the others." Said Selina.

"Well, I guess that means me, Raiko and Musaka have this room." Said Hagane, "good night cuz." They all went to their rooms leaving Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Ten Ten, Anko and Selina in the hallway in front of their room.

Naruto sighed, "well let's go in." He said and they went in, he didn't get much sleep that night.

The next morning, the team was in a large transport heading to the capital of Beast Country, Dream Village. Naruto yawned trying to shake the cobwebs out of his head as Hinata was snuggling against him. "So, I guess we sealed the deal huh?" He said to his girls.

Ino just smiled, "I can't believe you are so good Naru-kun."

"Yeah I guess a sensual massage topped off with with some really good sex will put even the greatest of kunoichis out." Said Anko.

"Man bro, you have to teach me some of that." Said Blaze, Naruto chuckled. They continued on their way.

Once there, they where were escorted to the Beast Kage's office. It was huge with a perfect view of the village. "Beast Kage-sama," said Naruto as he bowed. "It is an honor to meet you."

"The honor is all mine Naruto-san." She said, "do you mind if I call you Naruto-kun?"

"No ma'am."

"Call me Brittany," He nodded, "now the reason why I called you here."

"Okay, what's going on?"

"He basically want to, in his own words, 'rid the Elemental Countries of these beasts'."

"So, what's going on? How many men does he have?"

"He has an army of thousands." Naruto just smirked.

"Thousands you say? This is what we are going to do." So Naruto told them of his plan and they all smiled.

That night a platoon of ninjas were getting ready to attack the village and destroy it solidly. But before the attack, they were attacked. A very beautiful blond young woman started to fire gold blasts taking them out. Along with her was another woman came in a fired poisonous darts at them killing them. Next came a young metal man behind their leader, grabbed him and broke his neck. Then a young man and woman came in, the man pulled out a pair hand-guns and started to fire on them.

The woman had changed in to a full crystallized from and started to beat them to distraction as her pardner killed them after the last man fell, the man called the others. "Fox to Fire-sensei." He said.

[I got ya kid.]

"The army's down, repeat, the army's down."

[Roger that, we are on the way!] With that they came in and attacked as well. Later, they headed back to the Beast village.

"Okay," said Brittany. "We have put a major dent in to his forces, but he has also taken our children. We need you to get them back."

"Say no more," said Naruto. With that they made another plan, this time it was headed by Kurenai, Jen, Carol, Raiko, Hagane and the Hernandez triplets had attacked and freed the children. Afterwards, they were relaxing after their missions.

Meanwhile the ex-Water Lord had read the reports about New Whirlpool's involvement in his business but there wouldn't be enough time to counter attack, besides he was low on men. But that was when he had heard that the 'damned Demon Child' the ruined his life was there and came up with a plan to kill two birds with one stone. Attack the Beast village directly.

Meanwhile Naruto and the others were having interviews about their lives, signing autographs and taking orders for boxes of chocolate. Naruto even helped out in one of their diners.

He was about to finish up with one of the meals when all of the sudden the village was attacked. "WHAT THE HELL?" He said and they started to attack. "JESSIE! HAGNE! MUSAKA! GET EVERYONE TO SAFTEY!" So they did and Naruto, Raiko and Rimaru got ready to attack. "Let's do this!" With that the entire diner was a war zone, jutsus were used, punches were thrown and shot were fired. The last man standing was the ex-Water Lord. "It's over!"

"Maybe, but I will get my revenge demon!" He threw a kunai right at Naruto, trying to kill him when he fired and shot the kunai away. Then the former lord was frozen with a crystallized spear in his chest.

"I know I'm good," he said then blew the lord's head off. "But don't go losing your head over it." he twirled his gun and holstered it."I guess we're done huh?" The others started to laugh. Then they cleaned up the diner and headed for their hotel to get a good night's rest.

The next morning, Team Whirlpool was about to leave and met up with the Beast Kage as she saw them off. "Thank you, Team Whirlpool." She said, "if it wasn't for you we would be destroyed." Naruto and the others bowed.

"The honor was all ours," said Naruto.

"Hn," said Hinata. "If you should ever need us, call us. We'll be more than happy to help you." With that, they headed for home.

TBC


End file.
